The Start of something New
by Sakura Kimiyo
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, se trata sobre una chica nueva que les ayudara a los digielegidos con sus sentimientos es de SORATO, MISHIRO, TAKARI, MIYAKEN, TAI X OC, DAVIS y JOU pues quien sabe xD n.n


Hola bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, es de varias parejas como SORATO, MISHIRO, TAKARI, MIYAKEN, TAI X OC, DAVIS (ok todo tuyo Yumi XD).

Acotaciones…

(hola) aciones

hola pensamientos

//hola// sonidos

"_**The Start of Something New"**_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los niños elegidos habían sido convocados al Digimundo para pelear, por lo que transcurría una época tranquila y pacífica para ellos, que ya habían crecido y se encontraban en plena adolescencia. Mimi e Izzy tienen 15 años por lo que Sora, Tai y Matt tienen 16, Joe 17 y Kari y T.K 14. Mimi vuelve de América para quedarse. En otro viaje anterior tuvo un romance con Matt y se enfadaron…

Matt y Tai, estaban sentados en el parque, se había juntado después de la escuela, para hablar un poco, después de todo, los dos se llevan "muy bien"...

Tai¿Y cómo te fue en ese dichoso examen tan difícil?

Matt: Ni lo menciones Tai... papá casi me arranca la cabeza...

Tai¿Qué raro? Tú nunca sacas malas calificaciones... (murmuró pensativo)

Matt¿Qué insinúas con esa cara? (preguntó molesto)

Tai: (rió nervioso) Nada... nada...

Matt: (tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa) ¡¡TE CONOZCO!!

Tai: (nervioso) Bueno... ¡¡te has vuelto un tonto¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Matt: (con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente) Tai... nunca cambias, sigues siendo estúpido... (Murmuró con humor)

A Tai no le causó gracia y tomó a Matt por su cabello, lo tiró al piso y ambos se agarraron a las patadas... (Ustedes saben cuanto les encanta pelear).

En eso pasa caminando, no muy lejos de hay una chica de café negro mediano, blanca, con una sudadera rosa y falda (de esas tableadas que llegan hasta las rodillas), y unas botas negras.

Matt: Tai te tengo una prueba  
Tai: claro! para demostrar que soy mejor que tu! (dijo con cierto toque de lider)  
Matt: mmm bueno¿Ves a esa chica? (mostrándole a la chica)  
Tai: Si!, es muy linda!  
Matt: tienes razón!...bueno quiero que la beses!  
Tai: Que! Estas loco no la conozco  
Matt: eres ¡valiente o no!  
Tai: si!...lo haré¿¿Qué dije?? Ahora que hago

Poco a poco Tai se acerco a la muchacha, le temblaban las piernas y tartamudeando le dice…

Tai: em,…hola…¿Como te llamas?...¿Como estas?...¿Cuantos años tienes?...¿Donde vives? Estoy loco!!!!

Matt: (lesale una gota en la nuca) //paz!// (se pega en la mano con la frente)

Chica: Hola, Gabriella, puedes decirme Gaby, bien, 15 y me acabo de mudar (ríe un poco)

Tai: lo siento

Gaby, no hay problema, y tu ¿Como te llamas?

Tai: soy Taichi Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Tai

Gaby: mucho gusto en conocerte Tai

Tai: igualmente Gaby, entonces ¿te acabas de mudar?

Gaby: si…soy de…

No pudo terminar porque llego una niña corriendo, muy agitada le dice:

Niña: Gaby donde estabas te estaba buscando…(mira a Tai) y tu quien eres??

Tai: hola me llamo Taichi pero dime Tai, y tu pequeña

Niña: me llamo Stella la soy la hermana de Gaby

Stella: sabes que somos nuevas en el barrio??

Tai¿Encerio?

Gaby: si, bueno en realidad somos de Miami, pero nos trasladamos aquí, a Japón

Tai: oye si no te molesta yo puedo ser tu guía turístico, y te enseño todo

Gaby¿Encerio? Me encantaría pero ahora tenemos que ir a comer.

Tai: hagamos una cosa dame tu número de móvil y nos llamamos, si??

Gaby: si claro (le da su nº de móvil y Tai el suyo)

Tai: bueno te llamare de acuerdo??

Gaby: te esperare

Matt: (gritando) ¡¡TAI YA VAMONOS!!

Tai: jaja, bueno, me voy, bye Stella, bye Gaby (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Gaby y Stella: adiós Tai (Gaby se queda acariciando su mejilla y ve como se aleja Tai)

Stella: wow se ve que te gusta ese chico Gaby

Gaby¿¿Pero que dices??

Stella: a Gaby le gusta Tai y se dan besitos a la luz de la luna…(Cantando)

Gaby: ahora veraz (sale corriendo)

Stella: no me alcanzas!!! (Sacándole la lengua)

Gaby: ya lo veremos.

Después de la persecución entran el casa y se ponen los cuatro a comer, Tai llamó a Gabriela para quedar esa misma tarde con ella, ella accedió y quedaron en en verse en el parque a las 18:00. Ambos tenían muchas ganas de verse pero no sabian porque, de momento.


End file.
